Hanya Permainan
by White Malachite
Summary: SnK boys x Reader. Chapter 2! Chapter dimana akhir kisahmu dengan si dia!
1. Chapter 1

Pilih salah satu huruf dibawah ini. Pilih dengan teliti:

A

B

C

D

E

F

G

H

Nah, setelah memilih, lihatlah ke bawah lalu temukan siapakah lelaki yang kamu dapat?

!

SnK © Isayama Hajime

Title: Hanya Permainan

Pairing: SnK boys x reader

Please enjoy

!

Chap 1: Remedial

-Jika kamu memilih A, maka kamu akan mendapatkan Connie:

"Pak Connie!" panggilmu pada seseorang yang sedang duduk- duduk di kantin dengan murid laki- laki dari kelasmu. "Ada apa?" tanya pak Connie sambil menatapmu berlari- lari kecil menujunya.

"Saya remedial gak, Pak?" tanyamu. Terlihat pak Connie menatap matanya ketika kau bertanya seperti itu. "Bapak kenapa? Lagi pusing mikirin rambut yang gak numbuh- numbuh ya?" ujarmu diiringi dengan tawa tanpa dosa.

"Oh.. (y/n) ya.. sebenarnya sih, nilai pelajaran komputermu sudah diatas KKM. Tetapi karena kau mengatai bapak, kau remedial ya. Besok di ruang komputer. Ahaha.." kini pak Connie lah yang tertawa tanpa dosa.

"Pak.. saya bercanda.." katamu dengan muka yang memelas. "Tidak." Satu kata dari mulut pak Connie, satu kesialan yang kau dapat dipagi hari yang cerah ini. Tampak dimukamu kalau kau benar- benar menyesal telah menyindir gurumu. Tapi itu fakta, kan?

-Jika kamu memilih B, maka kamu akan mendapatkan Jean:

"Bapak!" panggilmu dengan nada ceria kepada gurumu PKN mu yang sedang termangu menatap sesuatu. "Ada apa?" tanyanya masih dengan bibir yang terbuka.

"Saya gak remed kan pak? Saya kan anak pintar yang selalu patuh pada peraturan! Jadi saya gak remedial PKN kan, Pak?" tanyamu dengan keyakinan penuh kau tidak akan remedial PKN.

"Kamu remedial. Besok ya.. dah sana, bapak lagi serius nih. Jangan diganggu!" mendengar jawaban yang tidak sesuai keinginanmu, "Ah gak mau! Bapak curang amat sih! Saya kan pintar! Gak percaya saya!" protesmu. Tapi yang diprotes, hanya mengangguk- anggukan kepalanya bagaikan orang autis. Kesal karena tak ditanggapi, kamu mencari objek yang membuat gurumu itu sampai seperti orang ayan. Ketemu. Kau melihat guru Bahasa Inggris—bu Mikasa—yang duduk dibarisan yang sama dengan pak Jean, dua meja dari meja pak Jean.

Dengan senyum yang licik, kamu berjalan menuju meja bu Mikasa. "Bu.. dilihatin tuh~" bisikmu pelan tetapi masih dapat didengar oleh bu Mikasa. Tahu jika akan ada hal buruk, kamu pun berlari keluar dari ruang guru.

"(y/n)!" lengkingan seperti kucing terjepit pintu pun menjadi melodi indah ditelingamu. Oh, betapa merdu suara pak Jean yang diiringi oleh suara hantaman. Indah sekali, bukan?

-Jika kamu memilih C, maka kamu akan mendapatkan Levi:

Kamu dengan gugup memasuki ruang guru. Sambil memanjatkan doa, kakimu terus bergerak menuju guru olahragamu yang sedang duduk manis di mejanya. Pak Levi—guru olahragamu—yang tahu akan kehadiranmu, langsung menatapmu dengan tajam.

"Kau remedial dengan saya besok!" ujarnya yang membuatmu terdiam di tempat sebelum kau menghampirinya.

'Apakah pak Levi dapat membaca pikiranku ya? Co.. coba nego lah..' batinmu. Kamu hendak membuka mulutmu untuk bernego nilai dengannya sampai pada akhirnya, "Tidak ada kata bernegosiasi. Jika remedial, maka remedial!" ujarnya lagi. Dan kau yakin, telinga pak Levi ditaruh didalam pikiranmu.

-Jika kamu memilih D, maka kamu akan mendapatkan Erwin:

"Nak, ada apa kemari?" tanya pak Erwin, guru matematikamu.

"Itu pak, saya mau nanya, saya remed gak pak?" tanyamu dengan suara kekanak- kanakan. "Hm.. coba saya lihat.." pak Erwin mengambil daftar nama dari kelasmu. Dengan jeli, matanya mencari namamu dan nilaimu. "Ah.. (y/n), kau remed." ujarnya. Kau membatu dengan mulut terbuka. Kau terlalu frustasi mendengar kata- kata yang pahit dari suara yang teramat merdu.

"Serius, Pak?" tanyamu tak yakin. Berharap pak Erwin keliru melihat nilaimu. "Tidak, nak. Ini namamu dan ini nilaimu…" pak Erwin menyodorkan selembar kertas kepadamu. Tetapi dengan cepat, kau tepis kertas itu sehingga kertas itu terjatuh diatas meja pak Erwin, "Oh.. pak.. saya tidak kuat menahan semua penderitaan ini.." ujarmu sambil memegang dahimu dengan tangan kananmu. Kamu memasang pose bergaya seperti orang yang sakit kepala dan butuh obat sekarang juga.

"Pak, bapak ganteng deh~ tuntasin langsung aja ya nilai saya?" pintamu dengan suara manis dan senyuman yang sama manisnya. Berharap pak Erwin akan menuntaskan nilaimu. Demi apapun juga, mau sampai kau remedi seribu kali juga, kau pasti tahu bahwa hasilnya akan tetap sama. Yaitu nilai 'telur' untuk pelajaran matematika. Selalu.

"Tidak." Balas pak Erwin dengan senyum yang manis. Tetapi bagimu, senyuman itu hanya senyuman mengejek. Ataukah malaikat ini sebenarnya adalah iblis yang sedang menyamar?

-Jika kamu memilih E, maka kamu akan mendapatkan Eren:

"Pak Eren~ saya gak remedial IPS kan?" tanyamu dengan mengedip- ngedipkan matamu ke guru IPS mu—pak Eren.

"Kenapa matamu? Kelilipan?" tanya pak Eren melihatmu bertingkah seperti orang yang kelilipan satu kilogram debu. "Ah bapak bisa aja!" balasmu.

"Hm.. (y/n), kamu remedial besok ya, soalnya ada salah satu nilai ulanganmu yang—"

"Huwee!" suara tangisanmu memotong kalimat pak Eren. Pak Eren yang melihatmu menangispun langsung memukul- mukul bahumu dengan pelan. "Tidak apa- apa. Makanya kamu harus belajar lebih giat lagi jadi nilaimu tidak akan dibawah KKM. Soal remedialnya gampang kok. Kamu belajar aja semua nama- nama Bank yang ada disetiap Negara. Gampang kan?" ceramah pak Eren panjang lebar.

"Susah! Huwee!" ujarmu yang terlalu pusing memikirkan nama Bank yang berada disetiap Negara. Bahkan di satu kotapun belum tentu kau dapat menghafalnya. "Hm.. ya sudah. Hafalkan nama- nama prajurit yang ikut dalam Perang Dunia pertama dan kedua disetiap Negara, oke?" tawar pak Eren. Tapi tangisanmu lebih kencang ketika mendengar tawaran yang kedua yang jelas, lebih susah daripada yang pertama. Apakah tidak ada malaikat yang menolongmu saat ini juga? Itulah resiko mempunyai guru yang tidak peka.

-Jika kamu memilih F, maka kamu akan mendapatkan Armin:

"(y/n), besok kamu remedial ya.." ujar guru IPAmu—pak Armin yang cantik jelita—yang akhirnya menemukanmu di kantin.

"Saya remedial?" tanyamu memastikan sambil menunjuk dirimu dengan jari telunjukmu. Pak Armin mengangguk dengan senyuman. "Aku.. remedial.. IPA.." ujarmu. Tiba- tiba kamu berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati pak Armin yang masih memasang senyum manisnya. Matamu menatap pak Armin dengan tajam. Seperti pembunuh yang tidak akan membiarkan mangsanya kabur.

"Gak mau. Soalnya susah. Tuntasin gak!?" ancammu sambil menarik kerah pak Armin. "Ta.. tapi tidak bisa, (y/n)" balas pak Armin dengan gugup. Bagaimana bisa guru takut pada muridnya sendiri, eh?

"(y/n), lepaskan dia" ujar seseorang yang datang dengan nada yang datar dan dingin. Pak Pixis. Ya, guru BK yang tua itu selalu saja melindungi pak Armin darimu. Kalian berdua – kamu dan pak Pixis—beradu tatap untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Sampai pada akhirnya, "Tch, baiklah!" kamu pun pergi dengan muka yang dipenuhi kedutan.

"Pak Armin, anda harus lebih tegas!" ujar pak Pixis. "Baik, Pak! Maafkan saya!" balas pak Armin. Guru idaman kah?

-Jika kamu memilih G, maka kamu akan mendapatkan Bertholdt:

Puk Puk

Kamu merasakan seseorang menepuk pundakmu. Kamu memutar kepalamu mencari siapakah orang yang berada dibelakangmu.

Seorang guru—lelaki—yang tinggi dan tampan. "(y/n) besok kamu remedial Administrasi Pembukuan dengan saya.." ujarnya lalu pergi begitu saja. Perawakan yang tampan tetapi ucapannya begitu menyakitkan ditelinga. Eh, salah siapakah ini?

-Jika kamu memilih H, maka kamu akan mendapat Reiner:

"Yo, Pak, mas bro, saya remedial SBK gak nih?" tanyamu dengan nada yang akrab—mungkin—pada guru SBK mu, pak Reiner.

"Yoi coy! Kamu remedial besok sama saya di ruang musik! Remedialnya hafalin sepuluh lagu Betawi, sepuluh lagu, Kalimantan, sepuluh lagu Jawa Tengah, dan sepuluh lagu Sulawesi ya! Good bye, coy!" jawab pak Reiner dengan gaya ala _rapper._

"Ah.. serius nih..?" tanyamu dengan muka yang _hopeless._

!TBC!

Oke, sorry kalau pendek dan latar tempatnya gak terlalu jelas. Karena sudah lama tidak membuat cerita, jadi beginilah hasilnya, eh?

Saya sebenarnya mau nambahin Mike, tapi saya bingung dia akan jadi guru mata pelajaran apa. Maaf ya buat fans Mike.

Kritikan, masukan, diterima. Chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan di update agak lama berhubung saya terlalu sibuk. Entahlah sibuk apa.

Sekian,

Salam hangat Malachite!


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelum dimulai (?), saya mau ucapkan terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview cerita aneh saya ini.

Petra Kindness Ral: lucu apanya ya? Ini fail lho.. ._.

Chijou Akami: wah.. sayangnya saya bukan pencuri. Walau mencuri, pasti nyuri yang mendingan kayak uang. Bukan nyuri nightmare.. /nak

Yamazaki Koharu: jangan- jangan guru IPSnya Pak Eren yang lagi nyamar ya?

Sangquem: nggak semua kok. Kalau kamu misalnya dapat Connie, berarti cuman remedial pelajaran komputer.. ._.

Kim Victoria: Pak Ervin? Bukannya Pak Erwin? ._. /abaikan

Nesia Suka Duren: sabar ya. Bertholdt itu diam- diam menghanyutkan.. /maksud

ChiNekoKagamine: kayaknya Eren itu nyamar jadi guru IPS disetiap sekolah ya.. ._.

Ruby Laoro: hohoho /nak

Sera Uchiha: wah.. Armin, hati- hati ya.. /plak

Kagamine MiCha: ini sudah.. /sujud

Maaf ya kalau ceritanya lama. Habis waktu itu akun saya gak bisa dibuka. Apa bisa main bajak- bajakan ya di sini? Ah sudahlah, malah jadi curhat. Ini dia, selamat membaca!

!

SnK © Isayama Hajime

Title: Hanya Permainan

Pairing: SnK boys x Reader

!

-Jika dichapter pertama kamu mendapat Connie, maka ceritamu:

Kamu dan Connie sudah berada di ruang komputer pada jam setengah tujuh. Pak Connie—yang entah kenapa bisa mempunyai nomor hp-mu—mengirim pesan padamu kalau remedial dilaksanakan lebih pagi. Kau hanya menjawab 'iya'. Agak kesal rupanya jika kau harus pagi- pagi datang ke sekolah untuk melaksanakan kegiatan remedialmu. Dan lebih sialnya lagi, hanya kamu yang remedial. Ya, sebenarnya kamu tidak remedial. Tetapi berkat ulahmu, kamu harus menanggung resikonya.

"Ngeselin!" decakmu ketika kamu berusaha menyalakan komputer. Komputer itu tidak mau menyala. Mungkin ia tidak ingin diganggu tidurnya?

"Pak, komputernya gak nyala nih!" ujarmu kesal menatap Pak Connie. Dan dengan santainya, Pak Connie menjawab, "Ng..".

"Ih bapak! Udahlah, saya gak usah remedial ya pak? Maafin kek pak! Saya kan cuman bercanda! Jangan dimasukin ke hati dong!" kamu pun berjalan menuju Pak Connie dengan pose orang yang memohon- mohon.

"Nyala.."

"Hah?" kau bingung dengan apa yang Pak Connie katakan barusan. Nyala? Apa yang menyala? Apa kepalanya yang wow itu bisa menyala?

"Kau memang tidak bisa menyalakan komputer itu. Tapi.." Pak Connie tak melanjutkan kata- katanya. Ia mengambil nafas dalam- dalam. Entah apa yang orang ini lakukan. "Tapi kamu bisa menyalakan hati saya. Saya cinta padamu.." sambungnya.

"….." kamu terdiam, Pak Connie terdiam, dan semua mahluk yang ada di ruang komputer terdiam. Lelucon macam apa yang Pak Connie katakan ini?

"Ya elah pak, bercandanya jelek!" ujarmu dengan muka yang agak memerah.

"Saya serius." Pak Connie berdiri dari tempat duduknya menuju kamu yang sedikit ketakutan. Hanya kau dan Pak Connie. Berdua di ruangan ini. Apapun bisa terjadi, eh?

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Pak Connie sambil menggenggam kedua tanganmu agar terlihat lebih romantis. Kamu hanya diam, tak tahu untuk menjawab apa. Ya, hanya diam memandang Pak Connie. Tiba- tiba, pipimu memerah. "Y.. ya sudah.." jawabmu lalu mengalihkan pandanganmu ke objek lain.

"YAHO!" Pak Connie bersorak gembira mendengar jawabanmu. "Mau makan gak nanti siang?" ajaknya. Kamu mengangguk dan itu membuat Pak Connie tambah senang. "Tapi bapak yang bayar.." katamu dengan senyuman yang tipis.

-Jika dichapter pertama kamu mendapat Jean, maka ceritamu:

Mukamu terlihat kusut ketika kamu membaca soal remedial PKN. Pelajaran yang sebenarnya mudah jika Undang- Undang tidak dimasukkan kedalamnya. Otakmupun tak dapat diajak kerjasama. Hanya satu cara yang ada—

Menyontek sebelahmu.

Matamu melirik orang yang duduk disebelahmu dengan hati- hati. Dia tampaknya pintar, terlihat tangannya yang tak henti- hentinya menulis. Tapi tunggu, jika ia pintar, kenapa dia bisa remedial?

"Hah.." kamu menghela nafas. Oke, kau tidak mau menyontek. Kau pernah bilang bahwa kau selalu menaati peraturan kan? Kau melihat lagi ke papan tulis yang bertuliskan 'DILARANG MENYONTEK!'. Kekesalanmu semakin bertambah ketika melihat tulisan itu. Apalagi tulisan itu dibuat oleh guru yang menyebalkan pula. Guru yang hari ini membuatmu dilema karena soal yang ia buat.

"Lima menit lagi.." ucap guru PKNmu, Pak Jean. Kamu semakin panik mendengar suaranya yang bagimu, sangat mencekam. Kamu melihat soal- soal yang ada dilembar soal..

'Apa pengertian yang terdapat dalam UU No. 32 Tahun 2004 tentang Pemerintah Daerah?' kamu melihat lagi soal yang berada tepat dibawahnya, 'Tentang apa Ketetapan MPR RI Nomor XV/MPR/1998?' dan kamu melihat soal yang berada dibawahnya lagi.

"…." sama. Semua soal menanyakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Undang- Undang. Entah pengertian, atau justru Undang- Undang apa yang ditanyakan. Kamu frustasi. Kamu terlalu rajin untuk menghafal Undang- Undang, Pasal- Pasal, dan apapun itu yang sejenis dengannya. Matilah kau, nak.

"Waktu habis. Kumpulkan!"

!

!

!

"Pak pak!" panggilmu pada Pak Jean yang sedang melihat- melihat lembar jawaban. "Apa? Mana lembar jawabanmu?" tanyanya jutek.

"Aduh.. gimana ya.." kamu dengan takut, menyerahkan lembar jawabanmu, "Nggak ada satu soal yang keisi, pak.." ucapmu takut.

"Jadi kamu ngapain aja satu jam tadi!? Tidur!? Ngelamun!?" bentak Jean yang menatapmu marah.

"Ma.. maaf, pak! Saya sama sekali gak belajar Undang- Undang! Kasih pertanyaan dong pak, apa gitu yang gak ada hubungannya sama Undang- Undang! Pasti saya bisa jawab kok, pak!" tawarmu. Pak Jean berpikir sejenak lalu tersenyum agak mencurigakan.

"Oke."

Jantungmu berdegup kencang. Kamu berharap, Pak Jean tidak memberikan soal yang susah.

"Mau gak jadi pacar bapak?"

"Eh?" kamu terdiam ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari mulut Pak Jean yang kadang- kadang bisa menyakiti perasaan orang. "Soal apaan itu kayak gitu? Pak, saya serius! Ini nilai saya yang dipertaruhkan!"

"Bapak juga serius! Kan katanya soal yang gak berhubungan dengan Undang- Undang! Nah udah bapak kasih, tapi diprotes! Gimana sih, kamu!?" ujar Pak Jean sewot. "Bapak mencintai kamu!"

"Bukannya bapak mencintai Ibu Mikasa?" tanyamu heran. Pak Jean menggaruk kepalanya yang—mungkin—gatal. "Bapak hanya mengaguminya. Tapi orang yang bapak cintai, itu kamu!" Pak Jean memegang pundakmu. "Jadi, mau gak jadi pacar bapak?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Lalu, nilai PKN ku?"

"Bapak kasih sembilan!"

Kamu tertawa, "Oke. Saya mau jadi pacar bapak.." Pak Jean pun memelukmu. Berdoalah agar tidak ada orang yang melihat kalian berdua seperti itu.

-Jika dichapter pertama kamu mendapat Levi, maka ceritamu:

"Sudah dibilang, kaki ditekuk, tangan sejajar bahu! Apa kamu tak mengerti kata- kata semudah itu!?" bentak Levi padamu. Kamu bergidik ngeri mendengarnya seperti itu. Kamu memegang bola voli lalu melemparkannya lagi ke udara. Dengan dua tangan yang menyatu, kamu berusaha memukul bola.

Gagal

Muka Pak Levi menjadi lebih menyeramkan dari sebelumnya ketika melihatmu gagal memukul bola voli.

"Kau ini.." Pak Levi memijit keningnya yang terasa berdenyut- denyut. Oh Tuhan, kasihanilah anak ini. Mengapa hanya dia sendiri yang remedial dengan Pak Levi?

"Ma.. maaf.." ucapmu. Kamu menunduk. Kau sudah tidak peduli lagi pada nilai olahragmu. Asalkan sekarang kau bisa bebas dari Pak Levi, itu sudah cukup untukmu. Otakmu menyuruhmu untuk lari dari lapangan yang sepi itu sekarang juga agar kau bisa terbebas dari bentakan Pak Levi. Tapi kau terlalu takut untuk menggerakan kakimu.

Grep

"Eh?" tanpa kau sadari, Pak Levi sudah ada dibelakangmu. Dia memelukmu. Ya, memelukmu.

"Kau akan kuajari! Jika sesudah ini kau masih salah, awas saja kau!" ancamnya.

Kedua tangan Pak Levi memegang kedua tanganmu. Mengayunkannya keatas dan ke bawah. Hembusan nafasnya dapat dirasakan oleh lehermu. Membuatmu sedikit merinding.

"Kaki ditekuk! Tangannya lemasin!" suruhnya. Kamu dengan kaki yang bergetar, mencoba untuk menekuknya. Dan melemaskan kedua tanganmu.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Pak Levi menjauh darimu. Ia memberi aba- aba agar kau melanjutkan remedialmu tadi.

Dengan hati yang berdebar- debar, kamu melambungkan bola voli ke atas. Lalu mencoba memukulnya hingga empat puluh pukulan.

Satu pukulan

Dua pukulan

Tiga pukulan

!

!

!

Tanpa disangka, kamu berhasil memukul bola voli sampai empat puluh pukulan. Kamu tak percaya akan semua ini, tapi kamu merasa bangga. Seperti keajaiban saja.

"Ho.. akhirnya. Kau lulus." ujar Pak Levi. Dia menuliskan nilaimu di lembar nilai miliknya.

"Makasih ya, pak! Ini semua juga berkat bapak! Saya permisi dulu!" kamu pun dengan wajah yang ceria, pamit untuk pergi. Tetapi—

"Tunggu!" suara Pak Levi menghentikan langkahmu. "Coba pukul bola voli itu sekali lagi!" perintahnya. Kamu menatapnya bingung. Untuk apa? Apa masih kurang satu pukulan lagi?

"Tapi—"

"Cepat lakukan!" lagi- lagi bentakan Pak Levi membuatmu tak bisa membantah, maupun bertanya mengapa masih harus memukul lagi.

Tuk

Berhasil. Kamu sudah melakukan apa yang Pak Levi inginkan.

"Mulai sekarang, kamu jadi pacar saya!"

"Eh?"

"Jika kamu dapat memukul bola voli itu dengan sempurna, maka kamu menjadi milik saya. Itu peraturannya." ujarnya. Tapi kau masih belum mengerti apa yang diucapkan guru berwajah datar itu.

"Peraturan.. apa pak? Bapak gak bilang apa- apa tadi.." tanyamu takut.

"Itu perintah." dua kata dan dua mata yang menatapmu tajam. Membuatmu ngeri dan hanya bisa terdiam. "Kau milikku. Kemari!" pinta Pak Levi. Kau berjalan mendekatinya dengan ragu- ragu.

Gyut

Pak Levi memelukmu, "Aku mencintaimu." sempurna. Wajahmu memerah sempurna. Kau hanya mengangguk dalam dekapannya.

-Jika dichapter pertama kamu mendapat Erwin, maka ceritamu:

"Kamu mau sepuluh soal atau satu soal?" tanya Pak Erwin. Dimasing- masing tangannya, terdapat satu lembar soal matematika.

"Pasti yang satu soal itu susah banget kan!?" tebakmu. Pak Erwin hanya tersenyum.

"Itu terserah padamu. Tapi bagi bapak, lebih mudah yang satu soal.." jawabnya. Kamu pun berpikir dengan cermat. Jika salah memilih, habis sudah riwayatmu. Apalagi ini adalah pelajaran matematika. Yah, walau kau tidak suka pelajaran matematika, tetapi jika Pak Erwin yang mengajar, tidak masalah. Justru kau senang. Ya, walau kau tetap tak mengerti pelajarannya. Tapi kau masih bersemangat untuk mengerti pelajaran yang membuat sebagian orang pusing.

"YEAH!" teriakan orang- orang yang tampaknya bergembira di luar sana, membuatmu iri. Kamu benar- benar ingin cepat keluar lalu bermain bersama mereka.

"Yang satu soal aja deh pak!" katamu dengan mata yang melirik keluar jendela kelas.

Pak Erwin memberikan lembar soal padamu. Dengan otak siap tempur, kamu memegang pulpen dengan erat. Membaca soal ketika sudah ada didepan matamu..

'Pak Erwin + (y/n) = ' kamu terkejut melihat soal yang jelas- jelas bukanlah soal matematika. Tapi selanjutnya, kau malah tersenyum dan menuliskan sesuatu di sana. Lalu memberikannya pada Pak Erwin yang terlihat menunggu.

'Pak Erwin + (y/n) = pacar' jawabanmu membuat Pak Erwin tertawa geli. Tangan besar Pak Erwin mengelus kepalamu dengan lembut. "Oke.."

-Jika dichapter pertama kamu mendapat Eren, maka ceritamu:

"Sebutkan seratus nama tentara Indonesia yang mati dalam—"

"Sudah pak, huwe! Susah banget! Saya gak tahu! Banyaklah pak pastinya!" katamu dengan mata yang sedikit berair. Kamu menutup kedua telingamu dengan tanganmu, lelah mendengar pertanyaan Pak Eren yang membuatmu pusing. Demi apapun juga, kau bahkan tidak bisa menyebutkan nama lima tentara Indonesia yang mati dalam mempertahankan kemerdekaan.

"Kalau seratus nama tentara Belanda yang mati di Indonesia?"

"Tidak tahu!"

"Seratus nama tentara Jepang yang mati di Indonesia?"

"Tidak tahu!"

"Siapa orang yang mencintaimu?"

"Tidak ta—eh?" kamu terdiam sejenak, mencerna pertanyaan Pak Eren. "Gak tahu. Emang siapa, pak?" tanyamu polos.

"Saya!" jawab Pak Eren sambil menunjuk dirinya dengan bangga. "Oh.." kamu hanya menanggapinya dengan singkat. "EH!?" kamu tiba- tiba teriak yang mengejutkan Pak Eren. "Bapak serius!?"

"Iya.. saya serius.."

"Saya juga!"

"Eh?"

"Saya juga cinta bapak! Cuman saya takut sama Bu Mikasa.."

"Ya udah. Kita gak usah kasih tahu Bu Mikasa tentang hubungan kita.."

"Boleh kayak gitu, pak?"

"Boleh!"

Kau dan Pak Eren menatap satu sama lain agak lama. "Hahaha.." lalu tawa memecah keheningan diantara kalian. Pasangan yang polos, eh?

-Jika dichapter pertama kamu mendapat Armin, maka ceritamu:

Kau terdiam di laboratorium bersama Pak Armin. Ya, hanya bersamanya. Mukamu menampakkan raut kesal sekaligus cengo, melihat Pak Armin—guru IPA—yang bisa- bisanya membaca puisi saat kau mau remedial IPA bersamanya.

"Cinta itu seperti hewan omnivora, cinta itu memakan segalanya. Memakan kesedihan, maupun kebahagiaan.." Pak Armin menatapmu takut- takut, "Kau dan aku bagaikan dua kutub. Kau kutub negatif, aku kutub positif. Tetapi kita bisa bersama walau berbeda. Karena perbedaan itulah, kita menjadi dekat.."

"Bapak ngapain baca puisi, hah? Dan apa maksudnya saya itu negatif dan bapak itu positif? Ngatain saya hah!?" tanyamu agak marah. Kau negatif, Pak Armin postif. Kau kejam, Pak Armin baik. Eh, seperti itukah?

"I.. itu hanya perumpamaan.." jawabnya gugup. "Bu Sasha yang mengajarkan saya membuat puisi. Baru saja kemarin ia mengajarkan saya. Jadinya.. ma.. maaf kalau hasilnya tidak bagus.."

"Ngapain buat puisi buat saya? Nembak?" tanyamu blak- blakan yang sontak membuat muka Pak Armin memerah. Ia mengangguk cepat- cepat.

'Ho.. kalau aku jadi pacarnya, aku tidak harus remedial dan nilai IPAku pasti bagus!' pikirmu licik. "Ya udah. Saya mau jadi pacar bapak! Tapi nilai IPA saya bagusin ya!" ancamu. Pak Armin mengangguk. Walau sebenarnya, ia agak ragu- ragu memberi nilai bagus untukmu. Tapi berhubung kau sudah menjadi pacarnya dan itu membuatnya bahagia, well, apa sih yang tidak dilakukan Pak Armin untuk pacarnya. Tanpa menjadi pacarnya pun, Pak Armin akan memberikan nilai bagus untukmu karena dia memang guru yang baik.

"Terima kasih.." ujar Pak Armin dengan senyuman yang anehnya membuat hatimu berdegup kencang. "Aku akan melindungi bapak!" ujarmu tanpa pikir panjang yang membuat Pak Armin heran, tetapi bahagia. Mulai sekarang, kutub positif akan dilindungi kutub negatif. Dan mulai sekarang, kutub positif tidak akan terpisahkan dengan kutub negatif—mudah- mudahan, kita lihat saja nanti.

-Jika dichapter pertama kamu mendapat Bertholdt, maka ceritamu:

"Buku besar dapat diklasifikasikan ke dalam?" tanya Pak Bertholdt. Kau dan dia sedang berada didalam kelas, sedang remedial secara lisan.

"Buku besar pembantu dan buku besar umum." jawabmu yakin. Pak Bertholdt mengangguk, menandakan bahwa jawabanmu benar. Kamu bersyukur, karena jika dua soal lagi dijawab dengan benar olehmu, maka luluslah kau dalam kegiatan remedial ini.

"Laba usaha diperoleh apabila?"

"Pendapatan lebih besar dari pengeluaran." Pak Bertholdt mengangguk mendengar jawabanmu. Yeah, satu jawaban lagi dan kau akan mengibarkan bendera kemenangan.

"Jika menggunakan cara rugi laba tadi, jawaban dari pertanyaan 'cinta diperoleh apabila'?"

"Um.. kasih sayang lebih besar daripada kebencian?" mendengar jawabanmu, pipi Pak Bertholdt bersemu merah. Tangannya lalu menuliskan sesuatu diatas kertas. Setelah selesai, ia memberikan kertas itu kepadamu.

Kamu membaca huruf- huruf yang ada dikertas itu, 'Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?' kamu tersenyum setelah membacanya. Lalu kamu menuliskan sesuatu dibawah tulisan tangan Pak Bertholdt lalu menepuk pundaknya dan memberikan kertas itu kembali padanya.

'Iya. Aku mau.' jawabmu. Muka kalian sama- sama memerah. Oh, betapa imutnya pasangan ini..

-Jika dichapter pertama kamu mendapat Bertholdt, maka ceritamu:

'Waduh.. mati aku! Belum hafal lagi aku! Lagian Pak Reiner yang kira- kira ajalah kasih hafalan kok bejibun banget.. mana aku lagi yang terakhir..' batinmu panik sambil menatap temanmu yang sedang remedial. Ia sepertinya tidak hafal semua lagu dan itu membuatnya terkena semburan Pak Reiner. Temanmu membungkuk dan meminta maaf, lalu dengan secepat kilat, ia pergi dari ruang musik, menyisakan kau dan Pak Reiner dengan tampang yang agak murka. Matilah kau..

"(y/n), ayo!" panggil Pak Reiner. Dengan langkah yang gontai, kamu berjalan mendekati Pak Reiner yang sedang duduk dengan santainya.

Empat puluh lagu dari empat daerah yang berbeda dan itupun harus hafal dalam kurun waktu tidak kurang dari dua puluh empat jam. Oh, betapa malangnya nasibmu mempunyai guru kesenian macam Pak Reiner..

Kamu dengan takut, melirik Pak Reiner yang berada didepanmu. Temanmu saja yang tadi hafal tiga puluh lima lagu dan itu masih terkena omelan Pak Reiner. Bagaimana denganmu yang hanya hafal dua puluh lagu? Terkena bogem, mungkin..

Tiba- tiba ada ide gila muncul diotakmu. Gila dan mungkin saja mempermalukanmu didepan Pak Reiner, atau bisa- bisa membuat dia marah. Tapi, kau ingin mengungkapkan isi hatimu. Mumpung hanya ada kau dan Pak Reiner, pikirmu.

"Iya.. nyanyi sekarang.." perintah Pak Reiner. Dengan muka yang tegang, kamu berusaha menyanyi sebagus mungkin untuknya—untuk Pak Reiner.

"Lelap haru di taman~ Bias makna yang terpendam~ Alas tonggak harapan~ Belai indah matamu~ Teman mimpi tanpa jemu~ Biar terkadang semu~ Untaian bunga canda~ Tempat kau lepaskan tawa~ Tenang hati terbaca~" kamu menyanyikan lagu dari Band Sheila on 7 yang berjudul 'Jadikanlah aku pacarmu'. Matamu tertutup rapat, takut melihat wajah Pak Reiner. Andai kau membuka matamu dan melihat bagaimana cengonya muka Pak Reiner saat itu. Kau pasti akan tertawa geli karenanya.

"Kini tiba waktuku~ Untuk puitiskan sayang~ Untuk katakan cinta~ Jadikanlah aku pacarmu~ Kan kubingkai selalu indahmu~ Jadikanlah aku pacarmu~ Iringilah kisahku~ Kini tiba waktuku~ Untuk puitiskan sayang~ Untuk katakan cinta~ Jangan pernah lari dariku~ Jangan engkau lupakan aku~" kamu menghela nafas setelah menyelesaikan nyanyianmu itu sampai akhir. Fiuh, benar- benar menegangkan.

"Pak, maaf saya—"

"Aku di sini duduk manis menantimu~ Aku pun ingin membuat kau tak menyesal~ Bahwa kau telah memilih diriku ini~ Yang akan terus membuat hidupmu indah~" Pak Reiner menyanyikan reff lagu yang berjudul 'Gelora asmara', yang entah mengapa, terdengar seperti jawaban ditelingamu.

Pak Reiner tersenyum padamu lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Radarmu menangkap sesuatu, pesan yang tersirat.

"Kau begitu sempurna~ Dimataku kau begitu indah~ Kau membuat diriku akan selalu memujimu~ Disetiap langkahku~ Ku kan selalu memikirkan dirimu~ Tak bisa kubayangkan hidupku tanpa cintamu~ Janganlah kau tinggalkan diriku~ Takkan mampu menghadapi semua~ Hanya bersamamu ku akan bisa~ Kau adalah darahku~ Kau adalah jantungku~ Kau adalah hidupku, lengkapi diriku~ Oh sayangku, kau begitu… sempurna..~" kalian berdua bernyanyi bersama dalam kehangatan yang kalian buat sendiri dari suara- suara merdu kalian. Jadi.. secara tidak langsung, kalian sudah menjadi pasangan kan?

!

!

!

Hidup bahagialah kalian bersama. Semoga langgeng sampai ke jenjang berikutnya!

End

Maaf ini cerita atau apa yang saya buat ini.. /sujud

Udah bingung banget pas bikin bagian Bertholdt. Apaan cerita cinta yang berhubungan dengan Administrasi Pembukuan. Udah gitu datar banget lagi cerita endingnya Connie. Dan itu yang dicerita Levi, itu emang rada gak jelas, tapi seperti itulah, mohon dimaklumi, udah lama gak nulis soalnya /mingkem

Sekali lagi maaf kalau endingnya kurang memuaskan. Tapi terima kasih telah membaca sampai akhir!

Jadi, maukah anda meninggalkan review?

Sekian,

Salam hangat Malachite!


End file.
